Toys exist that allow a user to maneuver an object through a labyrinth or maze. Examples of maze toys in which objects are maneuvered by tilting and/or rotating the maze are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,126, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,562, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,195, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,679, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,808, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,325, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,853, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,308. Examples of water maze toys are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,724 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,939. Examples of aerial maze toys are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,604.
Examples of mind-control devices, toys and games are found in the following patents and patent application publications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,118, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,338, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,129, U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,314, US20070069471, US20070123350, US20080081692, US20080177197 and US20090156925. The disclosures of all the patent applications, patents and other publications recited in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.